


I hate everything about you

by Captain_Cosette



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/pseuds/Captain_Cosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Милая — отвратительное слово. <br/>— Я знаю. Именно поэтому ты милая</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate everything about you

**Author's Note:**

> фем!Эггси зовут Герти, фем!Чарли - Шарлотта, мэйл!Рокси - Рок

Эггси где-то слышала, что больше всего раздражают те люди, которые похожи на тебя самого. На первый взгляд у них с Шарлоттой Хескетт нет ничего общего, но обоюдная неприязнь, кажется, возникает с той же секунды, как они появляются в поле зрения друг друга. Чарли скалит зубы, сдувает чёлку с глаз и Герти понимает, что всё будет не так просто, как она думала.   
Просто — это значит пройти все испытания, оправдать ожидания Гарри, вытащить маму с сестрёнкой из трущоб, ну, и стать самым охуенным агентом Кингсмен, конечно же. В этот простой план не вписываются ни Рокси, с которой они мгновенно находят общий язык, ни Шарлотта, которая не устаёт язвить и придираться. Эггси бы и не замечала её — у неё есть цель и план, которому она пытается следовать, и, кажется, Чарли тоже предпочла бы игнорирование, но их будто циклит друг на друге так, что уже невозможно пройти мимо, не задев. Они друг у друга на крючках, и чем сильнее дёргаются, тем сильнее насаживаются. Герти наблюдает за этим, и если подумать, они не так уж и различаются. 

Как и для Шарлотты, для Эггси Кингсмен — последний шанс. Герти наблюдает, как всё бахвальство и распущенность слетают с Чарли, когда она выслушивает следующее задание. Они могут грызться сколько угодно, но когда дело доходит до выполнения поставленных задач, то обе сразу же собираются и работают слаженно, без лишних разговоров. Ну, почти. Долбанная Хескетт никак не может успокоиться, когда их раз за разом ставят в одну команду. Мерлину свои претензии она благоразумно не высказывает, только шумно выдыхает и закатывает глаза. Однажды Мерлин вкрадчиво интересуется, что именно её не устраивает, и Чарли тут же широко улыбается — у неё даже появляются ямочки — выставляет ладони вперёд, показывая, что ничего не имеет против, Эггси мельком отмечает, какие длинные, аристократичные у неё пальцы.  
— Мы с Герти — лучшие подруги, — Шарлотта приобнимает её за талию и кладёт голову на плечо. Она долговязая, так что для этого ей приходится сгорбиться. Растрёпанные волосы Шарлотты лезут Эггси в нос, и она кривится от этого, но всё же закидывает свою руку Хескетт на плечо и тоже скалится в улыбке:  
— Самые лучшие, если вы понимаете, о чём я, Мерлин, — Чарли отскакивает от неё, Мерлин качает головой, но видно, что он не сердится. Герти просто уверена, что куратор наслаждается, сталкивая их лбами. 

Очевидно, что у Чак, как однажды называет её Эггси, примерно такие же проблемы с родителями. Причины разные, а результат один и тот же. Предкам Шарлотты на неё насрать, пока она не портит честь рода, матери Герти — не то чтобы насрать, но выглядит чаще всего именно так. По всей видимости именно поэтому Хескетт никогда не упускает возможности проехаться по Гарри, и это единственное, что Эггси не может выносить молча. Не помогают ни слова Рока, ни собственные утешительные мысли о том, что она просто завидует (или ревнует, чёрт знает эту сучку с серебряным половником в заднице). Так что однажды, когда Герти возвращается от Гарри и сталкивается в коридоре с Шарлоттой, а та говорит, что, видимо, кое-кто тут геронтофил, Эггси просто бьёт её в лицо. Та отшатывается, прикасается к разбитой губе и неверяще смотрит на кровь на пальцах. Можно подумать, её никогда не били. Эггси уже хочет свалить, но Чарли оскаливается, и с ртом, полным крови, это смотрится жутковато, но Герти в своей жизни видела вещи и похуже. Шарлотта молча кидается на неё, и они остервенело дерутся, чередуя выверенные боевые удары с тупым тасканием за волосы. За всё это время они не издают ни звука, и когда они так же резко, как и начали, останавливаются, тишину нарушает только их сорванное дыхание. Кажется, Эггси выдрала у Чарли клок волос, сама не потеряв в драке ни прядки — вот он, неоспоримый плюс коротких стрижек, впрочем, один из её зубов теперь как-то очень нехорошо шатается.   
Они сидят, откинувшись на противоположные стены, и смотрят друг на друга.   
— Предлагаю ничью, — Чарли облизывает разбитую губу, и Эггси кивает.  
До спальни они идут подчёркнуто держась подальше друг от друга, Рок смотрит на них очень осуждающе, но молчит. Они так же подчёркнуто раздельно идут умываться, но над раковинами их плечи соприкасаются, и ни одна не отстраняется.

— А ты где был? — спрашивает Герти у Рока, опускаясь на свою койку, и с удивлением наблюдает, как тот слегка краснеет.   
— Бегал, — с заминкой отвечает он.  
— Видно, хорошо бегал. С хорошей, знаешь, компанией, — улыбается она, но тему не продолжает, потому что не хочет получить подушкой в лицо.  
На следующее утро Мерлин задумчиво рассматривает фингал под глазом Эггси и разбитую губу Шарлотты, Герти уже ждёт выволочки, а то и приказа собирать манатки и выметаться, но он только спрашивает:  
— И что же с вами случилось?  
— Упали, когда бегали вчера вечером, — бодро отвечает Эггси.  
Мерлин приподнимает брови, всматривается в планшет, что-то помечая, и говорит:  
— Сегодня у нас стрельбища, вперёд. А вы две — задержитесь, — все тянутся на выход, заинтересованно на них поглядывая, и как только они выходят, Мерлин продолжает: — Дамы, я понимаю ваше стремление к самосовершенствованию, но, пожалуйста, не стоит бегать в темноте. Будет прискорбно, если вы переломаете себе ноги. Особенно прискорбно будет, если при этом вы упадёте друг на друга. А теперь марш в тир.

Они непрерывно соревнуются, и раз уж им запрещено драться, то это далеко не худший способ сублимации. Хотя иногда Эггси смотрит на белую шею Шарлотты, цепляется взглядом за её медленно заживающую губу, за тонкие пальцы на спусковом крючке, и думает, что предпочла бы что-то другое.  
Наносное снобство быстро слетает с Чарли, особенно, когда они ползут глухой ночью по грязи. Ругается она так, что даст фору всем парням с района, в котором выросла Герти, и голос её едва слышен и оттого ещё более соблазнителен.   
— Всегда знала, что у тебя грязный рот, — смеётся Эггси, и до того как Шарлотта успевает ответить что-то явно нецензурное, вытирает с уголков её губ приставшую грязь.   
Чарли приоткрывает рот в изумлении, как в тот раз, когда Герти её ударила. Так приятно вызывать эту эмоцию, тогда её лицо становится таким невинным и беззащитным, что хочется сделать что-нибудь ещё более неожиданное, вопиющее, хочется довести её удивление до абсолюта. Или просто довести её. До чего-нибудь.  
Спустя секунду Чарли оборачивается, смотрит в бинокль и говорит координаты. Эггси попадает в шарик над головой Рока с первой попытки. Тот совсем не героически взвизгивает, а Шарлотта прикрывает динамик рукой и шипит ей в лицо, они лежат так близко, что Герти чувствует её дыхание на своём лице:  
— Что ты себе позволяешь?  
— Только то, что позволяешь мне ты, — скалится Эггси и с нажимом проводит большим пальцем по поджившей ранке на губе. Корка лопается, и кровь снова начинает течь. Герти слизывает её и, торопливо развернувшись, ползёт в сторону базы. То, что ей вдогонку не прилетает бинокль, она считает хорошим знаком.

Эггси влетает в палату Гарри, и тот встречает её, как будто они расстались вчера, замечанием, что нужно стучаться, перед тем, как входить, и в этом столько Гарри, что она едва сдерживает порыв кинуться ему на шею. Впрочем, он сам подходит к ней и заставляет приподнять голову, слегка подталкивая пальцами подбородок, рассматривая фингал. Его руки тёплые, но у Герти идут мурашки, она отвыкла от внимательного взгляда Гарри, от того, что он не лежит неподвижно в кровати.   
Он аккуратно очерчивает её синяк, и прикосновение слишком интимное, чтобы его выдержать, но она вспоминает, кто оставил этот след, и не отстраняется. Гарри осуждающе кивает головой:  
— Мерлин уже рассказал, как вы с мисс Хескетт... Упали. Надеюсь, что больше такого не повторится.   
— Я обещаю, всё будет хорошо, — мягко улыбается она. — У нас весь набор, видимо, любит бегать по ночам.  
Гарри недоумевает примерно с минуту, но тут в дверь стучится Мерлин. Герти стреляет глазами в его сторону, а потом опускает взгляд в пол, всё ещё улыбаясь, всем своим видом излучая невинность.   
— О, я прервал вашу беседу, простите.  
— Мерлин, серьёзно? — игнорирует извинения Гарри, широко улыбаясь.  
— Ой, вот кто бы говорил, — Мерлин закатывает глаза, и теперь уже очередь Эггси вопрошать:  
— Серьёзно? Только не говорите, что это был мой отец.  
Гарри предпочитает уйти от темы, спросив о том, что же случилось с профессором Арнольдом, и Герти думает, что совершенно, абсолютно ничего больше не хочет знать об этом. Она становится рядом с Мерлином, когда тот всё-таки включает запись видео с очков Галахада. Так, на всякий случай.

Когда она, счастливая, с Джей Би подмышкой, выходит из больничного крыла, то видит мрачную Хескетт, подпирающую стену. Чарли ждёт её, других причин её нахождению здесь попросту нет.  
— Что, твой дедуля очнулся?  
— Поосторожнее со словами, дедуля сломает тебе шею, глазом моргнуть не успеешь, — ухмыляется Эггси. С Гарри всё отлично, сегодня у них выходной перед большим испытанием завтра, только что птички не поют, да и то только потому, что медицинские помещения находятся в подвале.  
— О, больше не будешь защищать его честь? — широко улыбается Чарли, от этого ранка на её губе снова начинает кровоточить, и это то, что сейчас больше всего беспокоит Эггси. — Не бойся, тут слепая зона, Мерлин не сможет увидеть.  
— Ага, и новых синяков на наших лицах он тоже не увидит, — улыбается Герти.  
Чарли ожидает нападения, но Эггси только спускает Джей Би на пол и медленным движением, чтобы не спугнуть, обхватывает её запястье, затем резко притягивает к себе и шепчет в самые губы:  
— Не ревнуй, милая, — удивление на лице Чарли дорогого стоит, но через секунду она снова переходит в нападение.  
— Теперь я для тебя милая? — они всё ещё стоят настолько плотно друг к другу, что Эггси скорее чувствует, чем видит улыбку Шарлотты. Это опасная улыбка, скорее оскал, после такой улыбки следует ожидать, что тебе сейчас вопьются зубами в горло. Одной рукой Герти всё ещё держит запястье Чарли, а пальцами другой медленно проводит по её щеке.   
— Несмотря на твоё чудовищно гигантское самомнение, я сразу поняла, что ты милая, — отвечает она и прикасается губами к губам, аккуратно целуя её. Чарли не отвечает, но и не спешит оттолкнуть её.  
— Милая, — цедит она. — Милая — это отвратительное слово.  
— Знаю, — соглашается Эггси, резко делая шаг назад. — Именно поэтому ты милая. 

После испытания с парашютами их остаётся всего трое, Рок где-то пропадает, видимо, успокаиваясь после приземления с одним парашютом, а Чарли плещется в душе, и Эггси не может найти момента лучше. Пар практически полностью скрывает Шарлотту, оставляя только смутный силуэт. Герти раздевается и тихо подкрадывается к ней. Шум воды позволяет ей подобраться незамеченной вплотную, Чарли замечает её только когда Эггси проводит рукой по её лопатке.   
— Совсем охренела, Анвин?! — совсем не мило рявкает Чарли, резко разворачиваясь.   
— Разумеется, — отвечает она и целует её. В этот раз Шарлотта отвечает. Вода попадает в рот, поцелуй агрессивный и в какой-то момент больше напоминает укусы. Будто они два диких зверя. Жарко, вода тугими струями бьёт в спину, а Эггси обнаруживает себя прижимающей Чарли к стене и ставящей засосы на её белой шее. Шарлотта протяжно стонет, этот звук теряется в шуме воды, и Герти проталкивает колено между её ног, одновременно сильно сжимая сосок пальцами.   
Они снова быстро, отрывисто целуются, Эггси обводит, поглаживает ареолу другого соска и ведёт рукой ниже, но когда она касается лобка, Шарлотта хватает её за запястье.   
— Подожди, — Герти уверена, что Чарли бы сейчас покраснела, если бы не видела румянец, уже покрывающий её щёки. — У меня месячные.   
— Говорят, — Эггси медленно опускается на колени, скользя ладонями по бёдрам Чарли. — Что во время месячных самые крышесносные оргазмы. Закинь ногу мне на плечо, милая.   
— Я не милая, — Шарлотта хмурится, но выполняет сказанное, правда, едва не поскользнувшись. — И мы точно так убьёмся.  
— Так держись за меня крепче, — смеётся Герти.   
Она вставляет сразу два пальца, и Чарли морщится, не то чтобы это был её первый раз, просто у неё давно ни с кем ничего не было, и ощущения не очень приятные, но Эггси медленно двигает пальцами и одновременно начинает лижет её, так что Чарли сразу же задыхается. Пальцы проникают глубже, а язык давит на клитор, ей хочется кричать, но нельзя, нельзя даже убрать руки с плеч Герти, чтобы закусить ладонь, так что она просто утыкается в своё собственное плечо и тихо воет. Эггси резко двигает пальцами, и Чарли, захлебнувшись собственным воем, кончает долго, мучительно, так, что приходит в себя уже сидя на полу.   
— Видишь, слухи были правдивы, — улыбается Герти.   
Шарлотте явно хочется её ударить, но сил не хватает, так что она только притягивает её к себе и целует, и тянется к ней, чтобы вернуть благодарность, но Рок появляется очень не вовремя.  
— Эггси? Шарлотта? Вы тут?   
Герти досадливо морщится и шепчет:  
— В другой раз, — как будто они могут быть уверены, что будет какой-то другой раз.  
Эггси только улыбается, облизывает пальцы, на которых ещё осталась кровь Чарли, плавным движением поднимается с пола, и, ничуть не стесняясь своей наготы, выходит из душа.  
— Рок, ты снова бегал? Я вижу, даже упал в том же месте, где и мы с Шарлоттой. 

Ночью Эггси долго не может заснуть, вертится с одного бока на другой, тревожа Джей Би, который недовольно хрюкает. Уже на границе яви и сна она слышит шёпот Чарли:  
— Обещай, что, не важно, кто станет Ланселотом, ты найдёшь меня, — она молчит секунду и добавляет: — Хотя выиграю всё равно я.   
Эггси уверяет себя, что ей это не приснилось.


End file.
